kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oh,how the sea calls
Than I have nothing but luck to wish you! How many people have user status on this wiki, anyway? Well if you ever need help in your writing I can help, I'm currently under apprenticeship, and I've grown massively. Writers helping other writers is what makes them stronger. Take J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S Lewis for example. Thanks, I'll keep that in mind!--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!!!!! I am Riku's Love--I'm so bored 03:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I am also writing a book (random)--I'm so bored 03:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Haha! I feel very welcome! - so what is your genre spectrum? - former question adressed to scarib its a teen romance type ( i am a 13 yr old girl)--I'm so bored 03:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) - and I suppose the lover of riku too! Fantasy, love writing it and reading it. (by the way, sign your comments with four tildes)--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) how do you put information boxes on your page? -and 'riku lover' and 'scarab' its always nice to hear from fellow writers! i dint see that u said that to him sorry--I'm so bored 03:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I am confused.... but that is fine haha its funny how new users call me "riku lover" Feel free to call me RL like the rest of the users--I'm so bored 03:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) yes ma'am. If you mean the "this user is a fan of..." things, here is the list of them (yeah, there's a lot). Clicking on the link for the one you want will show you how to use it. And signing you comments might eliminate the confusion :)!--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You're the second user to call me ma'am...random I am totally random--I'm so bored 03:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ----wow thats alot. I think I'll wait till morning for all of that lol - Oh,how the sea calls ----srry its how i was raised, my mum always made me and it stuck as a way of being polite i suppose ughh.... i forgot the tag at the end - Oh how the sea calls I call all my teachers sir or ma'am....random--I'm so bored 03:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to type out your whole username at the end. You can just type four of those sguiggly lines like this: ~~~~ at the end of your text. By the way conversation not pertaining to the wiki should be kept on the IRC (basically a chat room dedicated to wiki users, ask Xion4ever for details). I don't go on much though.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Understood. And I am here to help, I have training for things like this, so I might be able to help put it to use or you can type www.irc.wikia.com\gaming\ and then put in ur username and then find the wikia.....--I'm so bored 03:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) well thank both of you. Don't be strangers! youre welcome--I'm so bored 03:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Just curious are you gonna go on the irc?--I'm so bored 03:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) no clue how to get on at the moment--- but I shall look into it, just for you! haha heres some help: On the main page thingy there's a thing that says "KH wikia has an irc channel" click it--I'm so bored 03:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm at the IRC mainpage, so i put in my username and password into the two slots? Crap i use a differnt version then everyone else let me ask SSC i think he;s on--I'm so bored 03:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) irc.wikia.com/gaming/ i use this one--I'm so bored 03:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thing of mind i am tired and i am blonde--I'm so bored 04:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) its quite alright. I started a new page...is that right? You don't need to create a new page to go on the IRC...--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 04:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Crap ugh...on ur irl thing put um that link ok?--I'm so bored 04:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm blonde and tired as well.... I shall try this later. If you want to talk just find me on facebook or something Um who r u on FB?--I'm so bored 04:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) "Go to the KH homepage, towards the center of the page it should say The KH Wiki has its own IRC channel!; click on that, type in your username in the username box, select #wikia-kingdomhearts as the channel, hit enter and there you go!" This is a message Xion gave me a while back, hope that helps!--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 04:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Jake Oglesby. lol my whole IrC thing i made is already up for deletion. i goofed ^^ u the blonde looking unhappy?--I'm so bored 04:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) lol thats how i take pics. is ther e a violin in the background of the photo? Ok sent a friend request--I'm so bored 04:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC Help See response on my talkpage. Note: I normally respond to all messages on my talkpage. Meaning if you leave me a message there (be it a question or just wanting to chat), I will answer on my talkpage. Rarely do I respond on the other person's talkpage.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 16:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Heys What up? --I'm so bored 16:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much, watching some FMA, hoping one day the japanese will tone down on the idiocracy... you? ```` I guess so hah... --KhGirlZ 12:50 June 26, 2010 (UTC). srry i thought you had put something on my page (the edit stream or whatever its called) srry didn't mean to disturb you hey can you answer my question? yea sureOh,how the sea calls 07:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) What question Oh,how the sea calls 07:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No I didn't...I've been at camp lo mia all week it was amazing btw...i wanna go back!--I'm so bored 21:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) mmk Hmm.. No, I didn't ^^ KhGirlZ 09:21 July 3, 2010 (UTC). somebody did and they didn't sign it...ok hahaOh,how the sea calls 02:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ohh ok! =] KhGirlZ 09:51 July 3, 2010 (UTC). You have permission to ask any questions you would like- within reason- Re: Rewording articles ok. but the moment I try, some one changes it a moment later. english and writing are my specialty, but it's hard to convince the ones that edit these articles like this. I will do what I can to pull my weight. :The Mythril edit was reverted because the Tolkien article is already linked as the very first word on the page.Glorious CHAOS! 05:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. thank you. I just wanted to see he got a little credit for coining the term. It looks good to me. Nothing too drastic, just the removal of unneeded emotion and some grammatical stuff. You kept the information largely intact, so the work the first author of the section put in isn't for nothing, and made it much more professional. Good work, by all mean, continue. 04:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll track down the rest. I re-did the Agrabah part and clarified what I was doing in my edit summary. The only other one I saw changed back was Halloween Town. Let's see if there's any problems with Agrabah now, and then try again a little later. 20:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Have you read how a lot of it sounds on the way it was? with the after thought and too much imagery and editor input? Yes, and that's what I took out. That's all that needs to be removed, the information itself is good, but the emotion isn't. 21:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) It's back on the Halloween Town page. It wouldn't bother me so much, but the 'worlds' part is vital to the wiki. Oh,how the sea calls 21:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The last person to edit it was KrytenKoro, but I don't know if he's just a grammar checker. As long as there's a reason to change them, i.e. grammar or spelling mistakes or opinionated writing. 22:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wonderland I fixed a typo, as you can see here. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'm reorganizing the world pages. The way they are now has been agreed - by a large majority - to contain to much emotion and thought by the person who organized it originally. I wasn't meaning to be mean, but that editor will go in after and put everything as it was. Oh,how the sea calls 05:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Then we'll change it back and explain why. 06:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It's been a while since I've changed it, and it remains untouched. It might take me a while to get to the other world pages, I'm on vacation haha What are you talking about? What now? :For your information I haven't edited any articles of the world pages, so please don't accuse me of doing anything! Well, if you know who is, tell them to stop. It's kind of disturbing how terribly it's done... Dude, you seriously need to work on your attitude. Stop harassing people. Adding emotion to articles isn't vandalism, it isn't even bad writing, it's just not appropriate for an encyclopedia format. Whoever wrote those sections (I forget who it was) wrote them entirely by him/herself, and did a lot of work. They haven't gone and changed it back, and I don't think they've even been on the wiki for months. Just let that go. 22:12, July 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry, bad few days. It won't happen again, but I think I should continue to edit the articles. Sorry, Auror. :Okay, I was very harsh and I apologize for being like that, I just don't like being accused of what I didn't do. And Lapis, stop being nosey. Friends then? haha and Lapis has the right to be nosy here Oh,how the sea calls 22:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:How was BbS? I am too. The voice acting doesn't sound all that bad, but I expected Vanitas to have kind of an automated voice because of his helmet. Nimoy's could use a little cleaning up on Master Xehanort though. Oh, and why is everyone wondering who James Woods is playing? Isn't that kind of obvious? Oh,how the sea calls 23:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I've always found Aqua attractive for a drawn chick, and I've always liked her voice. I think it adds to her appeal It sounded real tom me, like she didn't have to act. By the way, how's your writing going? Good actually, sorting out the storyline, characters, etc. I'm actually thinking it may work better as a graphic novel right now, guess we'll see. By the way, you can't remove messages unless they are outright vandalism. 00:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ok. yeah, I was thinking the same thing. After mine becomes a novel, I'm going to go to Square Enix and ask Nomura to direct a game for it, giving it kind of the Kingdom Hearts feel. Maybe have something like a mixture of KHII battle systems and BBS. After that a manga. and you? Oh,how the sea calls 14:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC)\\ Re:World Measurement Never thought of that. I always considered a world "big" based on the number of rooms it has. 21:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) yea. I wish it could be as simple as 'feet' or yards', then it be just a bit more info to add on. But that's way to much work.Oh,how the sea calls 21:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't know who he is, just some random user that decided to spam the Master Xehanort talk page. If he continues, he'll receive warnings. If he receives three and still continues, he'll be blocked. 21:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Beats me. I didn't even know there was one. 01:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) shall I put it on there?Oh,how the sea calls 01:50, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Eh, probably not. I'd assume it was removed because we generally avoid real-world references, except for etymologies and descriptions. Basically, it was removed for a reason. 01:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ok. If you ever want the recipe just ask. It's good.Oh,how the sea calls 01:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Didn't see anything wrong with it. Ultima weapon is at the top of the navigation box at the bottom of the page. 05:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. They just weren't linked I suppose... I searched for it by name then tried to go to Sora's weapons and there were so few of them listed....that makes a bit more sense.. Re:Japanese Writing I don't deal with the katakana/romaji stuff, but it's more than likely that the way it's written oon the articles is the way it's officially written in the games, guides, etc. Double-check with Kryten or someone who usually deals with that. 07:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. i didn't know he regulated anything- I thought he was just 'some user'. I'll restore everything to normal.Oh,how the sea calls 07:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) KrytenKoro is an admin, so you'll want to ask him. This is a message he left on my talk page when you brought this up earlier: 1.That's the way the game spells it. 2.Searching google, just for that term, gives ~3 times as many results with the kanji. 3.Kanji are often used, even when the word is obvious, purely to assert meaning. Removing the kanji in favor of hiragana is roughly equivalent to removing capital letters and spacing from English words.Glorious CHAOS! 07:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) There are probably other users who deal with the Japanese names and such as well, but Kryten's the only one I know of for certain. EDIT: Evidently LegoAlchemist can help. 03:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Please Please look at the rules first. You don't have enough quality edits and your vote will be removed again. If you continue to do this after somebody has removed your vote, you will get a warning. You never get a chance to do quality edits. I've had people take credit for my edits, and people are to dogmatic to allow any needed change on the sight, because they believe they're right. I'm sick of it. Oh,how the sea calls 19:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I've been following the series since the first game came out, I am a writer, and I know what I'm talking about.Oh,how the sea calls 19:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I appreciate your knowledge of the Kingdom Hearts series and willingness to edit the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. If you are looking for edits, our ability and card articles are in great need of improvement. Also, you will not receive a warning for this issue in the Mirage Arena, I don't know why Auror said that. -- 19:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my DTN, stop with the edit conflicts! I wrote a really long thingy-ma-jig apologizing and I forgot to save it! Thanks a lot! Thanks DTNOh,how the sea calls 19:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) And I will not have my Lord's name in vain on my page.Oh,how the sea calls 19:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:I was thinking... Interesting idea, but it seems like a waste of a page, since the non-spoiler one will just be deleted once enough time has passed. I think the spoiler templates are a more efficient, albeit not perfect way of keeping people away from spoilers. 22:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it was just a thought. Do you avoid spoilers on BBS even though you have to edit it's pages?Oh,how the sea calls 01:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I was thikning about doing it a while ago, but no. A few editors have gone on wiki breaks to avoid being spoiled, which, when you edit a lot, is pretty much the only way to assure that you avoid spoilers. 01:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of just getting off just to get off. I don't know you guys' rules and my edits never last anyway. Oh,how the sea calls 01:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Dunno what to tell you, I haven't been paying much attention to things like that. I have a regular PSP. 05:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Rules ? /me sighs. Had no one showed you the Manual of Style ? There's also the Spoiler Policy for you to get a clear idea on how spoilers are dealt with over here. You know, I looked at your edits and I really thought you could use a little help. After all, I don't want to see another fellow user get frustrated over....... all this. Seriously. It counts to nothing at the end of it all. 03:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) It's fine man. I'll look over the rules and I'll fix any mistakes and keep myself from making them. What kind of problems did you see with my edits? (besides the japanese writing, I understand that now)Oh,how the sea calls 04:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing in particular, though that was because I didn't edit the Mainspace regularly (currently working on the Re:Chain walkthrough). If it's okay with you, I'll look out for you. 11:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) well that's really cool and all, but you don't have to. I'll accept that only if you make it a pact to where we look out for each other. It would seem unfair otherwise. Oh,how the sea calls 12:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know what other word to use besides 'pact'.Oh,how the sea calls 12:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Come on... ^_^' I kinda look out for quite a number of people, so it's only... right if I do so again. I just wanna treat every other user in love. 12:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ok fine haha that's good. but if you ever need any help just ask.Oh,how the sea calls 12:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. Thanks ! ^_^ 12:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) hahaOh,how the sea calls 12:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Just a theory... As far as I know, Ven's body is still in Castle Oblivion, so I don't know about that one. I don't think the series has really offered an explaination for that except for saying that Roxas is "special". 23:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You mean compiling all the information we have on all the Ethereal Blades onto one page? That would be cluttered, my friend. The way we have them now is much better. If you think they're short now, you should have seen them a a few months ago. 20:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Sounds fine I suppose. Oh, yeah who do I talk to about talk bubbles?Oh,how the sea calls 20:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I'd be glad to make you some, just tell me the character, quotes, colors, etc. that you want. 20:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Just whenever you get the time. Character - Captain Jack; Quote - "Cuttlefish. Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish." Colors - Bluish-green and white. Thanks bro. Oh,how the sea calls 20:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble Here's the code: Thanks Lapis.Oh,how the sea calls 21:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have a facebook account or anything like that. 21:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks for Clarifying Heyy im not even gonna say anything about thatOh,how the sea calls 16:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:For future reference "Emotional" text I would like to know I have support before I start a forum. And- encyclopedia pages are meant to be informational, boring or not. Redundancy is no problem, because it carries the information effectively, but using something like 'the dark abyss' in leu of 'Kingdom Hearts' (as was in one of the pages) is just plain sillyOh,how the sea calls 00:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) has anything been decided upon?Oh,how the sea calls 00:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet. 00:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I troubled you about this Lapis- Oh,how the sea calls 00:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, you can continue, Oh,how the sea calls, and I'll correct things if needed. 01:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Oh,how the sea calls 02:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:That 'did you know' section Okay. How is the writing going?Oh,how the sea calls 03:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Good. Reworking story ideas. Bit of writer's block, but that'll be gone soon enough. I daydream a lot in school, so that's actually where I get a lot of ideas. 03:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) haha same here for all. I made an 'offline wikia' and it helped me with the story board and such. Hope you do well my friend. Oh,how the sea calls 03:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Quotes I removed it for two reasons. 1) There is a maximum of 10 quotes, otheriwse the sections would just get out of control. 2) It's already in the article, in the quote at the top. 03:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Didn't read that rule, but I guessed it was along those lines.Oh,how the sea calls 03:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I actually just checked the Manual of Style and the Project Enemy:STRAGEGY division, and it seems I was wrong. Go ahead and continue. 05:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ok.Oh,how the sea calls 05:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Umm... what? That came out of nowhere. If you were pretending o be a completely different user, that's sockpuppetting and taken very seriously on this wiki. I've seen people get permenantly banned for doing that. 18:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ping you asked me to ping you so i could learn more? right?--ZACH 20:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Japanese Please.--ZACH 21:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC)